Espontânea
by Sakura Prongs
Summary: Eu acho que esse banho com a Sakura-chan demorou bastante, depois de tudo.


_Naruto Fanfiction_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas essa história fictícia é minha.

**Gêneros:**Romance e Humor.

**Shipper**: NaruSaku

**Sinopse:** Eu acho que esse banho com a Sakura-chan demorou bastante, depois de tudo.

"Itachi é muito gostoso" – fala do personagem

"_Itachi é muito gostoso" –_pensamento do personagem

**Comentários:** Yo minna-san. Minha primeira one-shot NaruSaku. Não é meu shipper favorito, claro que eu prefiro NaruHina e SasuSaku, mas eu realmente simpatizo com o casal. Não é uma fanfic hentai, apesar de ser relacionada a fontes termais e banhos.

**.**

**.**

**Espontânea**

**.**

**.**

Dattebayo.

.

Eu realmente não gosto dos meus dias de folga e na maioria das vezes, eu utilizo eles pra treinar. Qual é. Pra que ter folgas? Eu gosto da maioria das missões que a Tsunade baa-chan nos dá. Bom, ok. Talvez não seja um dia de folga comum, já que eu exagerei um pouco na última missão e a baa-chan está me obrigando a ficar no hospital em observação.

Por favor, eu sou UZUMAKI NARUTO, me recupero na velocidade da luz. Não preciso ficar enfornado nesse hospital. Eu realmente não gosto de hospitais. Na verdade, só há uma coisa que eu goste neles, e ela tem cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos brilhantes e esmeraldinos.

.

.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan, porque eu preciso ficar aqui? Eu estou realmente me sentindo bem." – é claro que ela nunca me ouviria, mas não custa tentar. "Naruto! A Shishou disse que você tem que ficar em observação, então você vai ficar em observação. Fui clara o suficiente ou vou ter que te explicar outra vez?" – sério, ela me assusta.

Eu estava naquele hospital há exatamente dois dias. DOIS DIAS. Acho que já é tempo demais. Já estou cansado de ver essas paredes brancas, as enfermeiras com roupas brancas, é tudo branco nessa porra? Ah, claro que não estava enjoado de ver a Sakura-chan de branco, ela fica sexy usando qualquer coisa, mas realmente dá vontade de brincar de médico quando eu vejo ela com as roupas do hospital.

.

.

Lá estava ela gritando comigo de novo, acho que eu murmurei algo sobre a baa-chan e ela ficou realmente irritada. Então me bateu um estalo, a Sakura-chan sempre fica irritada com tudo que eu digo e ela realmente odeia ser desafiada. Talvez dê certo, afinal.

.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Que foi?"

"Por que você nunca é espontânea?"

"QUÊ? CLARO QUE EU SOU ESPONTÂNEA. EU SEMPRE SOU ESPONTÂNEA. EU SOU SUPER ESPONTÂNEA." – acho que ela mordeu a isca.

"Não acho. Você tá sempre preocupada com tudo. Deveria tentar ser mais espontânea. Dattebayo." – dei um clássico sorriso amarelo, ela sempre se irrita com isso.

"Humpf, e como diabos eu posso ser mais espontânea?"

.

"O que acha de fugir espontaneamente comigo do hospital? Seria uma atitude bem espontânea e nós poderíamos passear espontaneamente por Konoha." – ela franziu o cenho e me olhou com aquele olhar de reprovação que só ela sabe dar. Eu estou ferrado.

"Não seria espontâneo. Você está me induzindo a fugir do hospital com você, e quando você passa a me induzir a fazer algo, deixa de ser espontâneo."

"MAS SAKURA-CHAN..."– ela tinha que ser sempre tão racional?

"Vamos." – como?

"Como disse?"

"Vamos. Vou te levar pra tomar um banho nas fontes termais, acho que vai ser bem proveitoso para o seu tratamento. Depois podemos comer no Ichiraku ou algo do tipo." – ela sorriu, provavelmente por causa do meu rosto estupefato – "Viu, eu posso ser espontânea."

.

Então eu sorri, acho que foi o sorriso mais sincero que eu já dei para ela. – "DATTEBAYO. Vamos Sakura-chaaan! Mas pera, acho que eles não vão me deixar sair do hospital..."

"Não como Uzumaki Naruto." – ela explicou quando viu a expressão confusa em meu rosto. – "Vista isso."- e me estendeu algo branco, parecido com roupa de enfermeiro ou algo assim.

"Não. Não. Não. Eu não vou vestir isso. – reclamei – "Ou você veste ou então pode desistir das fontes." – essa garota sabe ser convincente.

.

.

Com muito contra gosto eu vesti a tal roupa de enfermeiro, e também uma toquinha ridícula e uma daquela coisa na boca que os médicos usam. Foi bem fácil sair do hospital, na verdade, o que me fez deixar uma nota mental pra falar para Tsunade baa-chan que ela tem que melhorar a segurança do hospital. Então, percebi que se ela melhorasse a segurança do hospital, eu não conseguiria fugir dessa forma de novo, o que me fez colocar outra nota mental pra não falar nada sobre seguranças de hospitais com ela.

.

Quando finalmente sai dos meus devaneios sobre seguranças de hospitais e possíveis fugas, já estávamos perto das fontes termais. O estranho era que não tinha absolutamente ninguém por perto, e as fontes estavam sempre cheias.

.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"Você não acha que tá muito vazio não?"

"Não, na verdade, as fontes estão fechadas hoje. Por causa do festival de mais tarde."

"Festival? Ah, claro. Nem sabia que seria hoje." – realmente não se tem muita noção de datas quando vamos para uma missão, mas não imaginei que já estaríamos no dia do festival. – "Então, err.. Chegamos." – eu disse quando nos aproximamos de uma das fontes. – "Você vai tomar banho comigo?" - então eu percebi o que havia acabado de sugerir e corei. – "Errrr, quer dizer... Não comigo... Mas tomar banho... Em outro lugar."

.

"Por que não?" – ela perguntou. Não entendi.

"Por que não o que?"

"Por que eu não posso tomar banho com você." – uau, quer dizer, ela quer tomar banho comigo? Ou isso foi só uma pergunta sem significado?

.

"Você pode. Se você quiser." – respondi ainda corado e extremamente nervoso. Ela deu um sorriso, parecido com... Como podemos dizer, malicioso.

"E porque não..." – dessa vez não era uma pergunta. Sakura-chan se aproximou de mim, tirando a roupa lentamente. Primeiro o jaleco, em seguida blusa e os shorts. Eu nem imagino como esteja a minha cara nesse momento. Tomara que meus olhos não soltem pra fora ou algo assim. Então, ela se aproximou de mim só com as calcinhas e o sutiã.

.

.

E finalmente ela colou os lábios nos meus. Eu realmente fiquei sem ação por alguns instantes, mas logo me entreguei ao beijo e pedi permissão para aprofundá-lo. Os lábios dela são tão macios, tem gosto de cerejas com chocolate. Oh, meu deus. Eu estou esperando por isso há anos. Quando finalmente nos separamos em busca de ar, ela me olhou fixamente nos olhos e tirou o que lhe faltava de "roupa", por assim dizer. OH DEUS, como ela é linda. E sussurrou – "Isso é espontâneo o suficiente pra você Naruto-kun?"

É tenho que me lembrar de desafiá-la mais vezes. Acho que esse banho com a Sakura-chan demorou bastante, depois de tudo.

.

.

**Owari.**

.

.

**_N/A_**

Bem minna-san, essa one ficou bem curtinha, mas eu realmente curti escrevê-la. Espero que vocês também curtam. Eu seeeei que o hentai ficou na vontade, mas não se pode agradar sempre né? Pretendo fazer mas fanfics NaruSaku_** ~com hentai~**_ para os fãs do casal. Então se curtiram a fanfic e querem realmente que eu escreva mais alguma coisa, **DEIXEM REVIEWS** ok? Ah, até sábado vou postar um novo capítulo pra Look At Us Now, depois de um ano. ~APANHA~

.

Então queridos fãs de Inuyasha, podem acompanhar a Look que eu prometo que vou tentar postar com mais frequência.

.

_Kissus da Prongs e até loguinho._


End file.
